Sugar Fix
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Re:Cutey Honey Nachan n'aime pas les choses sucrées, mais elle ne peut se passer d'Honey


Disclaimer: _Re-cutey Honey_ ne m'appartient pas. Ce merveilleux anime est la propriété de Go Nagai et du studio Gainax. Merci à eux d'avoir fait cette merveilleuse série.

J'ai été très touchée par l'amour et la tendresse que l'on sent entre Na-chan et Honey et j'essaie de leur rendre hommage.

La chanson est "Sugar Fix" des Yellow Monkey.

Bonne lecture.

xxx

Sugar fix

xxx

Il y a une confiserie juste en face de nos bureaux. La vitrine est tellement pleine de couleurs qu'elle en fait mal aux yeux.. Ils changent le décor tous les mois environ. J'ai remarqué parce que je suis souvent en train de l'attendre dans la voiture. Elle trouve toujours le moyen d'oublier quelque chose avant de partir. Alors je regarde la vitrine. La patronne est une vraie folle. Si elle ne se dédiait pas à la fabrication de bonbons, je crois qu'elle pourrait être un dangereux criminel. La dernière fois elle a construit un immense château de sucre d'orge avec des personnages en chocolat blanc et des vêtements en hostie de toutes les couleurs. Elle avait pendu dans le ciel des nuages de barbe à papa et un système de cordes de nylon les faisait bouger au gré du vent.

Je n'aime pas les sucreries. Ma mère m'a toujours dit que ça vous abîmait les dents. J'aime mon café noir et serré, sans sucre. Je préfère mon chocolat noir aux éclats de menthe. Je ne bois pas de chocolat chaud et je ne mets rien dans mon thé. Je déteste la crème sur les gâteaux, les tartes aux fruits n'ont plus de fruit que le nom, je ne supporte pas la pâte de haricot rouge. J'aime les gâteaux à l'orange amère et je me laisse parfois tenter par une glace au thé vert. Mais je n'ai pas le temps pour toutes ces bêtises. Le crime rôde dans la ville et je suis là pour le combattre.

Honey aime tout ce qui est sucré. Elle boit son lait avec du miel, elle dépense son salaire dans des cafés et des pâtisseries. Elle commande toujours des gâteaux étranges et elle mange des glaces qui débordent de chantilly. Elle aime tous les chocolats, et elle ne peut pas résister face à un paquet de bonbons...

Elle ne sait pas manger. Elle trouve toujours le moyen de mettre de la crème ou des morceaux de chocolat au coin de ses lèvres ou sur son nez.

Je n'aime pas les choses sucrées, mais j'ai toujours cette envie étrange de goûter ce qui se trouve sur Honey.

Bien sûr je ne le fais pas. Honey est ma partenaire, pas une sucette géante.

Le soir, elle laisse son pot de miel ouvert sur la table de la cuisine. La lumière de la cuisine lui donne exactement les mêmes reflets que ses cheveux. Parfois, il y a une goutte qui perle sur le rebord. Alors, parfois, je la recueille sur mon doigt. Ça colle, c'est comme une goutte d'ambre liquide.

Je n'aime pas les choses sucrées. Mais parfois, le soir, quand elle n'a pas oublié de refermer le pot de miel dans la cuisine, j'en viens à regretter ce goût de sucre pur qui m'accompagne ensuite jusque dans mes rêves.

Some like their sugar bought from the candy store

I prefer honey that doesn't come in a jar

Tastes just like sugar unrefined

Sticky like honey, so divine

I need her candy every night

xxx

Parfois je me dis qu'avoir Honey auprès de moi, c'est comme adopter un chat ou un animal domestique. Il faut s'en occuper, veiller sur elle, la faire jouer, l'amuser, la promener, la câliner.

Parfois je me dis que c'est comme s'occuper d'un enfant. Il faut lui rappeler de ranger la maison, de s'habiller avant de sortir, il faut lui dire de mâcher avant d'avaler, il faut lui lire des histoires.

Mais parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est elle qui m'a adopté, que c'est elle qui s'occupe de moi. La nuit, elle m'apporte mon thé quand je m'occupe de ces affreux problèmes de comptabilité. Le matin elle me prépare le café et le petit déjeuner. Le soir, elle me fait à manger et me sourit doucement. Et puis il y a ces fois où elle s'assoit à côté de moi et me glisse des morceaux de fruits dans la bouche, pommes, mandarines, fraises... J'aime sentir cette odeur de fruit sur ses doigts, ce parfum sucré.

Quand elle s'ennuie, ce qui arrive souvent les soirs où je m'occupe de calculer les sommes astronomiques que nous devons pour avoir détruit nombre de propriétés publiques et privées dans notre traque du crime. Quand elle s'ennuie, donc, elle joue avec moi.

Elle s'installe de l'autre côté du bureau et me regarde avec ses immenses yeux bleus. Quand je lève la tête elle me sourit. Quand elle trouve que j'ai assez travaillé, elle se glisse sous le bureau, elle attrape mes pieds et elle me chatouille jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de faire une pause. Que je lui lance de faux regards noirs ne suffit pas à l'effrayer, cette fille est courageuse et intrépide.

Elle joue à la poupée. Elle me peigne et s'amuse avec mes cheveux. Elle s'assoit sur mes genoux et souffle sur mon thé pour le refroidir. Elle lèche mes doigts quand le chocolat noir se réchauffe trop. Elle me parle de tout et de rien, du chocolat qu'elle me fera pour la Saint Valentin, des nouveaux desserts de son café préféré, du repas de demain soir.

Les soirs où elle n'est pas là les chiffres se brouillent et se mélangent. Même le thé est amer.

Naturally good like apples and tangerines

Sweeter than honey, chocolate and pralines

A better dessert I'll never find

She'll always be my Valentine

I need my sugar fix

xxx

Mes amies ont toutes dit que j'étais folle. J'ai quitté la police. J'ai quitté mon ancien appartement. J'ai pris un emprunt sur trente ans. J'ai 29 ans et je suis célibataire et sans copain. Ma mère s'arrache les cheveux. J'ai refusé tous les hommes qui m'ont été présentés. Une fois j'ai même sorti mon arme en plein café lors d'un de ces rendez-vous. Ma mère a refusé de me croire quand je lui ai dit qu'un homme était en train de braquer la banque d'en face. D'après elle je le fais exprès.

J'ai loué un grand bureau. J'ai fait mettre nos noms sur la porte et une petite enseigne lumineuse dans la rue. J'ai installé mon lit dans la chambre derrière le bureau. Avec le sien.

Parfois la nuit, quand je n'arrive pas à fermer l'oeil je la regarde dormir. Elle sourit dans son sommeil, son visage et doux et sucré comme le lait au miel qu'elle prend avant de dormir. J'aime ce sourire.

Well, all of the ladies say that we're crazy

But I need your sugar tonight

xxx

Seiji l'appele Honey-baby quand il a un peu bu. Il a toujours les mains un peu trop baladeuses quand il a un verre de trop. Je devrais l'arrêter pour ivresse sur la voie publique, mais je ne suis plus flic. Je n'aime pas quand il l'appelle baby. Elle est tout sauf une poupée impuissante. Elle est forte et courageuse, un peu stupide parfois. Elle est Honey, c'est un nom parfait.

My baby, sweet baby, my baby sweet baby

xxx

Honey peut être très maladroite. Autant en combat elle est agile comme une lionne, autant à la maison les assiettes se brisent entre ses mains. Un soir comme les autres, son pot de miel lui a échappé. Le temps que je le rattrape, une longue traînée d'ambre avait coulé le long de ma jambe droite.

Le miel colle comme les gouttes de sève qui tombent parfois en été. Je n'aime pas me sentir poisseuse ou collante.

Honey ne se rend pas toujours compte de ce qu'elle fait. Elle est un peu comme un enfant qui apprend à vivre. Parfois j'oublie qu'elle est si jeune.

Quand j'étais petite ma grand-mère avait un chat. Parfois, quand on le caressait, il vous léchait tranquillement. Je me souviens de sa langue râpeuse sur ma peau.

La langue de Honey n'est pas râpeuse. Elle est... dérangeante. Comme une grande nuée d'air brûlant qui vous empêche de penser, qui brouille vos yeux et votre esprit.

D'après Honey, c'était le meilleur dessert qu'elle ait jamais mangé. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais être comestible.

Sticky like syrup, so divine,

A better dessert I'll never find,

I need her candy every night.

xxx

L'organisation Panther Claw continue à faire des ravages à travers le pays. Et nous continuons à la combattre inlassablement. Nous avons toujours le dessus et notre agence commence à être bien connue.

Sister Jill est un prototype raté. Parfois je m'en rend vraiment compte. Comme la semaine dernière où nous avons été confrontées à un Pantherdentist fou qui hurlait : Fraaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiise! Je déteste le bruit de ce maudit instrument! C'est plus fort que moi, ça me hérisse les poils, ça me fait grincer des dents.

J'ai presque sauté dans les bras d'Honey quand elle l'a enfin fait taire. Mais je me suis retenue. Honey est ma partenaire, pas un nounours géant.

There's nothing that any dental hygienist

Could say that would make me cut down

My baby, sweet baby, my baby sweet baby

xxx

Parfois, quand je suis fatiguée, que je suis couverte de poussière, que j'ai la voix brisée à force de hurler sur les imbéciles que nous sauvons tous les jours mais qui exigent que nous remboursions les éraflures faites à leur voiture, qu'Honey a encore laissé traîné ses soutifs dans le couloir, et que Seiji n'a rien de trouver de mieux à faire que de passer son temps à draguer et à m'appeler Na-chan; parfois je souhaite ne pas l'avoir connu, être encore tranquillement installé dans mon rôle respectable de super-flic. Mais immédiatement, je repense à la grisaille et au froid que je ressentais. Avant elle, le monde n'avait pas autant de couleurs, un arc-en-ciel de coeurs colorés qui volent autour de moi en permanence: l'or de ses cheveux, le bleu de ses yeux, le blanc de ses dents, le rose de ses vêtements, le rouge de ses lèvres, l'azur du ciel et le vert des arbres. Sans elle, ma vie n'avait aucun but, et mon corps aucune chaleur. C'est pour elle que mon corps s'est mis à brûler, pour la réchauffer ce jour là au milieu des mannequins, pour qu'elle me réchauffe à son tour de son sourire.

Parfois la nuit, quand je la regarde dormir elle surprend mon regard. D'un grand sourire, elle me fait une place sous les couvertures et se rendort les bras autour de moi. Une odeur de lait au miel m'accueille. Parfois, son oreiller est humide quand elle se réveille. Mais elle ne dit jamais rien. Elle me sourit, et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Sugar sweet, sugar sweet as honey

and my world's incomplete with none,

she lights my fire, turns me on, how does she

do it right in the night and for only me.


End file.
